Benutzer Diskussion:Ben Kenobi/Archiv3
E.B auf der WP Ich bin jetzt auch unter "E.B" bei Wookiepedia angemeldet. Ihr könntet mich ja auch dort mal besuchen! :) E.B 05:33, 20. Feb 2007 (CET) :Jo, ich werd's mir mal ansehen. Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 13:46, 20. Feb 2007 (CET) Bilder Hi Ben. Hör mal, ich kann nach wie vor keine Bilder hochladen, da ich gar nicht weiß, wie man sie überhaupt auf den Rechner draufkriegt. Die müssen, soweit ich weiß, auf Diskette gespeichert sein oder so ? Aus Kamera oder Foto Handy oder wie oder was ??? Bei Google kriege ich ja einerseits Internetseiten und andererseits aber auch Bilder, wenn ich das an der Suchmaschine umstelle. Kann ich da nicht einfach mal eins nehmen?E.B 15:39, 23. Feb 2007 (CET) :Wieso denn Diskette, Kamera oder Handy? Wenn du z.B. im Internet ein interessantes Bild gefunden hast, dass du hochladen möchtest, dann klickst du mit der rechten Maustaste darauf und gehst auf "Bild speichern". Dann suchst du dir einen Ort auf deinem PC aus, an dem du es speichern willst, und klickst auf "Speichern". Um es hochzuladen klickst du dann auf das Werkzeug "Hochladen" am linken Bildrand (direkt unter der Yoda-Suche) und öffnest danach mit einem Klick auf "Durchsuchen" ein Fenster, in dem du die Bilddatei auswählst. Als nächstes überprüfst du in der Zeile darunter den Dateinamen und gibst zum Schluss noch eine kurze Beschreibung, Copyright und Quelle sowie Kategorie der Datei an. Wenn das erledigt ist, kannst du auf "Hochladen" klicken und schon befindet sich das Bild auf unserem Server. Alles klar? Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 15:49, 23. Feb 2007 (CET) ::Mit dem Copyright ist das so eine Sache. Haben nicht alle Bilder ein Copyright?Ich habe in der Wookiepedia ein Cannok Bild gefunden, welches ich in meinem Artikel über Cannoks gerne reinbringen würde. Darf ich das aus der Wookiepedia übernehmen?Copyright: LucasArts.E.B 16:01, 23. Feb 2007 (CET) :::Ja, Moment. Bilder darfst du aus der WP übernehmen, keine Frage. Aber für das Copyright musst du die Vorlage nutzen und die Quelle angeben, in der das Bild ursprünglich aufgetaucht ist. Im Normalfall ist das bei den Bildern der WP aber auch angegeben. Was deinen Cannok betrifft: Ich würd mir ein Bild suchen, das größer und nicht gestaucht ist, da so ein Bild auch nicht sonderlich gut aussieht. Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 16:30, 23. Feb 2007 (CET) ::::(Bearbeitungskonflikt, Ben war schneller ;-) Ja, in der Regel haben alle Bilder copyrights und wir haben nun damit begonnen, die entsprechenden Hinweise auch einzufügen und auf die Quellen zu verweisen, damit wir die Rechte der Inhaber wahren. Das bedeutet, wenn Du ein Bild speicherst und hochlädst (von der Wookieepedia oder z.B. aus einem Buch selbst eingescannt), dann fügst Du in der Beschreibung die Vorlage hinzu und führts ihn einem eigenen Abschnitt "Quellen" auf, wo das Bild herstammt. Hierbei gilt allerdings nicht die Seite, wo Du es im Netz gefunden hast, sondern wo das Bild ursprünglich von offizieller Seite aus veröffentlicht wurde (auf der Website von sw.com oder in einem Buch, Magazin etc.). Die Angabe "Copyright by Lucasfilm" o.ä. reicht nicht. Bei den Wookieepedia-Bildern sind die Quellen manchmal angegeben und du kannst sehen, woher ein Bild stammt, wenn du das Bild anklickst. Weißt du es nicht, dann schreibst du . Es landet dann automatisch in einem Ordner "Bilder ohne Quellen", wo andere Benutzer dann versuchen können, eine Quelle ausfindig zu machen oder das Bild sogar vielleicht persönlich aus einem ihrer Bücher kennen und sie ergänzen können. Gruß! RC-9393 Admin 16:36, 23. Feb 2007 (CET) :::::PS: Ich habe schon ein schöneres Cannok hochgeladen, das alte war doch sehr winzig und unscharf. RC-9393 Admin 16:36, 23. Feb 2007 (CET) ::::::Super, du kannst das einfach besser erklären. Könntest du bitte noch die älteren Versionen vom Cannok löschen? Und wo wir gerade dabei sind: Das Bild Bild:Tyber_Zann.jpg hat auch mehrere Versionen und wird mitunter falsch angezeigt. Könntest du auch da die älteren Versionen löschen? Danke und viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 16:44, 23. Feb 2007 (CET) ::::::::Hm, die alten Versionen sind eigentlich überschrieben worden. Wenn Bilder danach unscharf, gestreckt, gestaucht oder sonstwie merkwürdig angezeigt werden, so habe ich beobachtet, ist das in der Regel ein Problem des Caches auf deinem Rechner. Lösch den mal und starte den Browser neu, dann müßten die Bilder korrekt aussehen; meine Cannok-Version, die du noch mal neu hochgeladen hast, sah vorher schon ganz normal aus ;-) Gruß, RC-9393 Admin 16:48, 23. Feb 2007 (CET) :::::::::Oh, ja... nun, dann werd ich das mal machen. Bild:;-).gif Ben Kenobi 16:51, 23. Feb 2007 (CET) Ben Kenobis Forschungsreise nach Coruscant Wie ich bereits in der Diskussion von Jade geschrieben habe, führt mich mein Studium der "Hellen Seite" in dieser Woche ins "Deutsche Coruscant" - d.h. ich fahre mit der Uni nach Berlin. Also bin ich von Dienstag bis Samstag gar nicht bis höchst selten hier, um Artikel zu bearbeiten - es hängt davon ab, ob ich meinen Laptop mitnehme oder nicht. Vielleicht kann ich ja auch die Gelegenheit nutzen, um ein wenig Jedi-Wissen mit Jade vor Ort auszutauschen. Naja, jedenfalls wünsche ich allen hier schon jetzt eine schöne produktive Woche und möge die Macht mit Euch sein, Leute! Bild:;-).gif Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 00:40, 26. Feb 2007 (CET) :Ich wünsche dir viel Spaß und neue Erkenntnisse in unserer Hauptstadt! Bild:--).gif Gruß, Premia Admin 03:20, 26. Feb 2007 (CET) ::Ja das wünsch ich dir auch Ben! --Yoda41 11:01, 26. Feb 2007 (CET) :::Danke! Ich werde versuchen, so viel wie möglich (Spaß und Erkenntnisse) aus dieser Exkursion mitzunehmen. Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 15:52, 26. Feb 2007 (CET) Rückkehr Su'cuy, ner vode! Ben Kenobi ist wieder zurück aus Berlin und hat viel erlebt. Unsere Exkursion hat uns an verschiedene geschichtsträchtige Orte geführt (Stelenfeld, Reichstag, Sachsenhausen, Wannsee-Villa), aber auch in verschiedene "Cantinas", die sich bestimmt noch länger an die Siegener Studententruppe erinnern werden. Leider hat es aufgrund terminlicher Schwierigkeiten nicht geklappt, mich mit Jade zu treffen. Vielleicht können wir das ja ein andermal nachholen! Bild:;-).gif Ab sofort bin ich also wieder regelmäßig hier und nehme meine Arbeit wieder auf. Wer mehr über die Fahrt erfahren möchte, kann sich gerne per ICQ bei mir melden. Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 15:17, 5. Mär 2007 (CET) Wookiepedia Artikel Schreibst du den Artikel "Chadra-Fan" oder kann ich das mit dem Infomaterial aus der Wookiepedia tun (Text verändern)? E.B 18:00, 26. Feb 2007 (CET) :Was hat das mit Bens Forschungsreise zu tun? Bitte immer passende Überschriften wählen! Gruß, Premia Admin 18:23, 26. Feb 2007 (CET) ::Ja Premia, dir auch einen wunderschönen Tag! :) E.B 18:27, 26. Feb 2007 (CET) :::Geht doch! Bild:;-).gif Premia Admin 23:22, 26. Feb 2007 (CET) :Um wieder zum Punkt zu kommen: Was, du kündigst an, dass du klauen willst? Bild:;-).gif Schreib den Artikel ruhig - aber so, dass man möglichst keine Formulierungsparallelen mit der WP sehen kann. Vielleicht kannst du auch noch ein paar zusätzliche Infos und Bilder auftreiben, die du dann noch einbauen kannst. Viel Spaß dann beim Schreiben, E.B, und danke fürs Ordnunghalten, Premia! Viele Grüße und bis Samstag, Ben Kenobi 00:33, 27. Feb 2007 (CET) Als klauen habe ich das bis jetzt erlich gesagt noch gar nicht betrachtet, sondern viel mehr als sinnvolle Informationsweitergabe der große Schwester von jedipedia. Ich schreibe keinen Artikel in der Form mehr, weil Premia gesagt hat, dass dies aufgrund des Stille Post Prinzipes zu falschen Informationen führen kann. Aber ein moralisches Problem sehe ich da drinnen nicht. Ihr sagt doch immer alle, dass dies ein Archiv über Star Wars in einem freien Wiki ist, wo jeder schreiben kann, wen er es mit offziellen Quellen belegen kann. Wo man bei der Informationsentname von der Wookiepedia von klauen spricht, muss ein schreiberischer Wert vorhanden sein. Aber ich dachte, euch würde es nicht um einen schreiberischen Wettbewerb gehen. Sollte nun doch ein kleiner Wettbewerb im Gange sein? Also wenn ihr schon versucht zu erklären, dass es sich um keinen Wettbewerb handelt, dann sollte diese Gedankenlücke in eurer Logik geschlossen werden. Verbessernde Grüsse: E.B 06:45, 27. Feb 2007 (CET) :) :Hallo E.B, die Verwendung von rein offiziellen Quellen hat weniger mit einem Schreibwettbewerb zu tun, als damit, dass wenn du deine Informationen auf inoffiziellen Quellen stützt, darunter müssen wir auch Wookieepedia zählen, dein Artikel an Glaubwürdigkeit verliert. Denn es kann sich immer mal ein Fehler einschleichen, und den übernimmst du dann. Das ist wie ein Haus auf Sand bauen. Deshalb baue deine Artikel bitte stets und ausschließlich auf offiziellen Quellen auf. Dann nämlich ist die Basis für dein Haus solide und stabil. Bild:;-).gif Gruß, Premia Admin 13:05, 27. Feb 2007 (CET) Persönliches Anliegen Hallo Herr Kenobi! Du warst es, der meinen Artikel kritisiert hat *g* Nun darfst du dich nicht wundern, das ich nach einigen Veränderung abermals konstruktive Kritik erwarte. Habe bemerkt das dies für mich in der Regel ein guter Denkanstoss ist. Vielen Dank Periphalos :Gut, du hast es ja so gewollt. Bild:;-).gif Allerdings ist der Herr Kenobi erstmal verreist - die unumgehbare Kritik wird also erst am Samstag erfolgen können. Bis dahin will ich aber schön was sehen in deinem Artikel! Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 00:35, 27. Feb 2007 (CET) Hinweis Ich habe etwas im Vorschlägeforum über die Wookieepedia!!! E.B 15:47, 6. Mär 2007 (CET) :Dann werd ich mir das mal ansehen. Ben Kenobi 17:08, 6. Mär 2007 (CET) Deine Zugehörigkeit zur katholischen Religion und etwas über die Sith Hallo Ben. Ich würde dich gerne fragen, warum du eigentlich der katholischen Religion angehörst. Ich meine, ich bin Atheist und kann die Protestanten gerade noch in wenigen Punkten verstehen, aber die Katholiken sind anderen Religionen gegenüber doch eigentlich schon intoleranter. Was mich an denen so stört ist zum Beispiel das Zölibat, dass Frauen keine geistlichenen Ämter ausüben dürfen und katholische Kirchen sind so prunkvoll, obwohl man Gott doch logischerweise wohl auch überall begegnen müssen könnte, abgesehen davon, dass ich seine Existenz als denkendes Wesen bestreite. Und was denkst du zur Theodizee-Frage, wie alle Leiden auf der Welt vor Gott zu rechtfertigen sind? Er hätte die Menschen doch auch als vollkommen friedlche und gerechte Wesen erschaffen können, wo das Argument, sie seien dafür mit ihrem eigenen Handeln selber verantwortlich, nicht zieht. Das soll jetzt übrigens keine böse Kritik sein, ich diskutiere nur gerne mit meiner evangelischen Lehrerin und versuche als "Heide" euch Christen zu verstehen. :) Und dann noch etwas zu Star Wars: In Episode 3 sagt Palpatine ja zu Anakin, dass das Böse vom Blickwinkel des Betrachters abhängig sein würde. Aber in Episode 6 als Luke mit Vader auf Endor spricht, sagt er, dass das Gute in Vader noch nicht ganz vernichtet worden sei. Das Komische dabei ist, dass Vader der Ansicht, es sei das Böse in ihm, nicht widerspricht. Sehen die Sith sich nun als Böse oder nicht? E.B 13:43, 10. Mär 2007 (CET) :Hu, gleich so viele Fragen auf einmal... Bild:;-).gif Ich versuche mal, sie bestmöglich zu beantworten und teile sie dazu ein wenig auf: 1. Hm, wie sieht so eine normale Karriere als Katholik aus? Sicherlich Erziehung. Hier auf dem Land läuft es dann aber wahrscheinlich anders - alles ist kleiner, jeder kennt jeden, ich wohne neben der Kirche - Taufe, Kommunion, Messdiener, Firmung, Mutter Pfarrsekretärin, katholisches Gymnasium, Studium und PGR - man wächst halt so da rein. Der Glaube an Gott - oder an eine wie auch immer geartete höhere Macht (unter 3. mehr dazu) - ist meiner Meinung nach eine existenzielle Frage, die sich jeder Mensch irgendwann mal stellt - es muss doch mehr geben, als nur diese Welt (á la "Wo komm ich her, wo geh ich hin?"). Außerdem bin ich von den ethisch-moralischen Werten überzeugt, die hinter diesem Gebilde stehen. 2. Ja, die Evangelen. Was die Kirchen betrifft: Überleg mal, dass die Katholische Kirche bereits seit 2000 Jahren besteht, die Evangelische jedoch seit gerade mal ca. 500. Bei dem Vorsprung hätten sicherlich auch die Evangelen prunkvollere Kirchen. Die eher schlichten evangelischen Kirchen erklären sich auch dadurch, dass man sich bewusst von der damals "verkommenen" Katholischen Kirche lösen wollte, in der Würdenträger meist nur noch in die eigene Tasche und für den Bau prunkvoller Gotteshäuser wirtschafteten (siehe dazu Reformation, Ablasshandel und Peterspfennig). Aber wieso intoleranter? Ein Ideal der Katholischen Kirche ist das friedliche und freundschaftliche Miteinander aller Völker und Religionen (exklusive der "richtigen" religiösen Orientierung; → Inklusivismus). Das Zölibat ist eine andere Sache. Es wurde etwa um 1200 eingesetzt, um der Vielweiberei einiger Geistlichen entgegenzuwirken, die sich unschicklicherweise mehrere Mätressen hielten. Später wurde es ausgeweitet und verbot allen katholischen Priestern die Heirat. Aber lies dir dazu besser mal den Wikipedia-Artikel durch. Ich persönlich halte nichts von dieser Regelung, bin aber der Meinung, dass der jetzige Papst möglicherweise einen Fortschritt diesbezüglich erreichen wird. (Apropos: Der Alte Jedi-Orden besitzt auch eine Art Zölibat...) 3. Jetzt zu Gott und der Theodizee. Diese Fragen hängen sehr eng miteinander zusammen. Im letzten Semester habe ich ein komplettes Seminar zu diesem Thema gehabt und mir letzten Mittwoch einen Vortrag im Rahmen einer Lehrerfortbildung meines Dozenten dazu angehört. Vorausgesetzt es gibt einen Gott, so muss dieser Gott allmächtig sein - steht also in allen Belangen über dem Menschen. Warum gibt es also Leid? Auf den Punkt bringt es der griechische Philosoph Epikur: ::::Entweder will Gott die Übel beseitigen und kann es nicht: dann ist Gott schwach, was auf ihn nicht zutrifft, oder er kann es und will es nicht: dann ist Gott missgünstig, was ihm fremd ist, oder er will es nicht und kann es nicht: dann ist er schwach und missgünstig zugleich, also nicht Gott, oder er will es und kann es, was allein für Gott ziemt: Woher kommen dann die Übel und warum nimmt er sie nicht hinweg? :Das Ganze ist also vertrakter. Die übliche Argumentation kann auch nur die vom Menschen verschuldeten, also sittlichen Übel erklären, Naturkatastrophen etc. klammert diese aus, da sie nicht beantwortet werden kann. In der Theodizee-Forschung heißt es, dass Gott dem Menschen die Freiheit gewährt hat, sich für oder gegen ihn zu entscheiden. Also kann der Mensch ihn auch negieren und Böses vollbringen - er ist dabei nur seinem Gewissen verantwortlich. Das Problem bei der Sache ist nur, dass es keine befriedigende allgemeingültige Lösung dieses vielschichtigen Problems gibt. Zur weiteren Information empfehle ich auch hier Theodizee auf Wikipedia. Ich persönlich bin der Meinung, dass es einen guten Gott gibt, der den Menschen die Freiheit geschenkt hat. Da er von sich aus kein "Mensch" sein kann - weder im Aussehen, noch in der Gesinnung (obwohl beim Aussehen der erste Schöpfungsbericht was anderes erzählt) - könnte er auch eine Art "Macht" sein, die wir als SW-Fans nur zu gut kennen. Er kann sogar für Böses instrumentalisiert werden: Hexenverbrennung, Kreuzzüge usw. Wie ich schon in der Diskussion:Jediismus geschrieben habe, bilden im SW-Universum der Jedi-Orden und die Macht eine Vereinigung verschiedener Elemente der Weltreligionen, weshalb ich ihr auch als Christ viel abgewinnen kann (Gott, Leben nach dem Tod, Lebenseinstellung, Friedlichkeit, Glaube an das "Gute"). 4. Nun zu den Sith und den Standpunkten. Palpatine hat Recht, das hat sich in der menschlichen Geschichte schon oft genug erwiesen (auch hier: Kreuzzüge). Stell dir die Gegensätze wie eine Linie vor; nehmen wir unsere Überschrift: "Dein" steht für das absolut Böse, bearbeiten für das absolut Gute. Die Mitte ist irgendwo bei "Religion", nimmt hier also den neutralsten und objektivsten Standpunkt ein. Niemand kann absolut gut oder böse sein. Vader steht also irgendwo zwischen "Böse" und "Neutral". Palpatine selbst steht noch weiter links, obwohl ihm ziemlich genau bewusst ist, wo er auf der Linie jegliche Handlung einzuordnen hat. Luke, Obi-Wan usw. befinden sich an ähnlicher Position auf der anderen Seite, also zwischen "Neutral" und "Gut". Zu deinem Problem: Vader sieht, dass er auf der "bösen" Seite steht, nimmt aber auch wahr, dass es noch viel "Böseres" gibt, als er ist. Das seine Familie - Padmé, Leia und Luke - also erkennt, dass noch Gutes in ihm ist und er diesem nicht widerspricht, ist also keine Unmöglichkeit. Sehen sich die Sith also als gut oder böse? Der aktuellste Fall - auch ein Sprössling der Skywalkers - zeigt dies am besten: Um Ordnung zu schaffen, wird er zum Sith und wählt einen entsprechenden Namen (Darth Who?-Contest). Oder nehmen wir Revan: Sein Fall zur Dunklen Seite folgte einem gewissen Zweck, nämlich dem Schutz vor den Mandalorianern und schlussendlich vor sogar noch weitaus mächtigeren Feinden außerhalb der bekannten Galaxis. Sieht sich auch Palpatine als gut an? Sicherlich, er bringt Ordnung in die schwache Republik und gestaltet sie nach seinen Vorstellungen - ihm gefällts also. Von der objektiven und neutralen Warte aus gesehen ist dies natürlich höchst zweifelhaft. Puh, ich hoffe, meine doch ziemlich langen Ausführungen haben dir geholfen. Bild:;-).gif Na klar, ich diskutiere auch gerne über sowas - wird schließlich später mal mein Aufgabengebiet in der Schule. Viele Grüße, 14:57, 10. Mär 2007 (CET) ::Danke für deine Mühe. Also zur Erziehung mit dem Thema "reinwachsen in das Katholikentum" folgendes: Menschen die neutral geboren worden sind, würden doch eher in die evangelische Kirche eintreten als in die Katholische. Denn dieser zur Schau gestellte glänzende angeberische Plunder der sich im Vatikan vorfindet und das Zölibat zeugen ja noch von dieser alten Verkommenheit. Der Papst redet um das Thema Zölibat doch im Grunde immer schön herum und ich kann im Gegensatz zu dir nun wirklich keine Versuche bemerken, dies zu ändern. Ich finde es schon verwerflich, überhaupt einen Papst zu haben, da sich ein kleiner armseliger Homo-Sapiens wie 6 Milliarden andere auch nicht einfach zum Stellvertreter Gottes erklären kann und dann auch noch gesagt wird, seine Worte seien unantastbar. Die Evangelischen haben doch im Grunde alles Übel der katholischen Kirche bereinigt und mit der Abschaffung des Zölibats und der Erlaubnis der Frauen Priester zu werden und der Bescheidenheit ihrer Gotteshäuser und ihrer Gottesverehrung an sich ein so gut wie perfektes Christentum geschaffen. Sie haben aber auch die zehn Gebote. Und sie haben keinen Papst mehr. Sie maßen sich also keine Gleichstellung von Mensch und Gott an. Ich hatte in deiner Meinung noch ein wenig das Gefühl, dein Glaube an die katholische Kirche beschränkt sich auf die zehn Gebote. Sag mir, Ben, was bewegt dich dazu, die Katholische Kirche der Evangelischen vorzuziehen? Abgesehen von den 10 Geboten? Ich meine, wenn du schon einsiehst, dass eine Erziehung von klein auf, die für mich mit einer gewissen Form von Gehirnwäsche glechzustellen ist, dich zur Zuneigung zur Katholischen kirche bewegt hat und du deine Zuneigung schon auf die Gebote isolieren kannst, warum konvertierst du dann nicht zu den Evangeliken? E.B 15:44, 10. Mär 2007 (CET) :) :::Warum sollte ich denn konvertieren? Ich hab doch bei den Katholiken alles, was ich zum Glücklichsein brauche: Die größte Weltreligion, ich mag den Papst (zumal ein Deutscher)... Ne, Scherz beiseite. Zunächst einmal: Es gibt kein "perfektes Christentum", denn dazu sind wir Menschen eben zu unperfekt - wie sollen wir hier auf der Erde etwas perfektes Schaffen, wo doch allein Gott perfekt ist? (Klingt pathetisch, stimmt aber.) Aber im Einzelnen: 1. Auch die Evangelen haben prunkvolle Kirchen, z.B. die Frauenkirche in Dresden. Im Vatikan findet sich in der Tat ein hohes Maß an Kunst und Prunk - es ist eben aus einer Zeit, in der alle Kirchenvertreter (wohlgemerkt: Die EK gibt es erst ab dem 16. Jhd.) solche Ambitionen hatten. Warum soll die Katholische Kirche heutzutage ihren Besitz verschleudern? Dazu gibt es keinen Grund und außerdem wird so der Fortbestand dieser kulturellen Güter gesichert; quasi ein Museum in Staatsgröße. Zur Entstehung der EK ist auch noch zu sagen, dass die Reformation eine vor allem weltliche Bewegung war: Luther zog zunächst die Bürger und einige Kurfürsten auf seine Seite, die kirchlichen Würdenträger haben ihn durch die Bank verurteilt. Wie ich bereits erklärt habe, wollte man sich was den Baustil von Kirchen angeht eben von den Katholiken absetzen. Ich kann Gott überall verehren, egal ob die Kirche prunkvoll oder armselig ist - das spielt nun wirklich keine Rolle. Also hatte das rein praktische Gründe - von Bescheidenheit würde ich da nicht reden. 2. Der Papst. Schon immer strittig gewesen. Ist allerdings nicht Gottes Vertreter auf Erden und schon gar nicht mit ihm gleichgestellt, sondern der Nachfolger des Hl. Petrus, der von Jesus als sein Stellvertreter eingesetzt wurde (Mt 16,18: "Du bist Petrus der Fels und auf diesen Felsen werde ich meine Kirche bauen."). Weiterhin erklärt sich ein Kardinal nicht selbst zum Pontifex, da dies nur im Konklave geschehen kann. Was die Unfehlbarkeit angeht: Diese gilt nur unter bestimmten Voraussetzungen. Stell es dir wie mit den Admins hier vor (siehe auch die neuen Richtlinien): Eine Diskussion ist vertrakt und unterschiedliche Meinungen herrschen vor. Ein Admin (in diesem Fall der Papst) kann diese Diskussion beenden und eine offizielle und verbindliche Entscheidung für die Katholische Kirche treffen. Zusätzlich dazu muss er dies "Ex Cathedra" (ein besonderer Stuhl im Petersdom) tun und ist dazu nur befugt in unmittelbaren Glaubensangelegenheiten. Beispiel: Die jungfräuliche Geburt der Gottesmutter Maria (heißt nicht, Jesus sei nicht von einem Menschen gezeugt worden, sondern dass Maria ohne Erbsünde auf die Welt kam). 3. Das Zölibat ist eine heikle Angelegenheit. Für uns aufgeklärte, westliche Menschen wäre eine Abschaffung die logische Konsequenz, zumal wenn man den Priestermangel (den auch die EK hat) berücksichtigt. Andererseits gibt es ja noch die "3. Welt", in der die Situation schon ganz anders aussieht. Dort sind die Menschen stark gläubig, viel mehr als hier, und eine solch einschneidende Veränderung in der KK würde zu einem Chaos führen. Deshalb muss man genau abwägen, inwiefern man das Zölibat lockern oder aufheben kann. 4. Habe ich wirklich den Eindruck erweckt, mich auf die 10 Gebote zu beziehen? Ich muss gestehen, dass ich am wenigsten daran gedacht habe. Aber hat die EK wirklich die 10 Gebote? Meines Wissens nach beziehen die sich allein auf die Grundsätze "Du sollst Gott, deinen Vater, lieben" und "Liebe deinen Nächsten wie dich selbst" - dies sind universelle Richtlinien, die für alle Christen (sowie Juden und Muslime) gelten sollten. Sowohl KK als auch EK sowie das Judentum sind schriftliche Religionen, nutzen aber unterschiedliche Werke: Die KK hat die komplette Bibel, also AT und NT, die EK nur das NT und die Juden das AT, vornehmlich die Tora. Und jede Religion legt die Texte anders aus! Davon mal abgesehen, glauben alle 3 (sogar 4: auch die Muslime) an den einen Gott - die Unterschiede liegen nur in Tradition, Ritus und Institution. 5. Kommen wir also zum letzten Punkt: Diese "Gehirnwäsche" wird normalerweise als "gut christliche Erziehung" bezeichnet. Eine Diskussion darüber habe ich schon öfter geführt und vertrete auch weiterhin meinen Standpunkt: Wird das Kind nicht durch seine Eltern mit dem Christentum (egal ob katholisch oder evangelisch) in Kontakt gebracht und mit dessen Werten vertraut gemacht, wird damit eine mögliche positive Entscheidung hierzu tendenziell unwahrscheinlich. Außerdem: Es steht jedem jederzeit frei, zu gehen. Niemand wird gezwungen, Christ zu bleiben. Jeder noch so gute Katholik oder Evangele hat in seinem Leben eine Phase, in der er sagt: "Was hab ich damit zu tun? Interessiert mich nicht." Bei manchen ist sie stärker und vielleicht sogar für später verheerend, andere gehen aus ihr in ihrem Glauben bestärkt hervor. Wohlgemerkt, dies ist überkonfessionell. Und es ist sicherlich kein Zufall, dass dies in der Pubertät geschieht, in der man oftmals mit den Werten der Eltern bricht oder sie zumindest in Frage stellt. Selbst bei uns im Studium sitzen einige, die vor 7 bis 8 Jahren mal ihren Mantel genommen hatten. Ich persönlich hatte nie derart starke Zweifel. Also warum konvertiere ich nicht? Ich bin bei den Katholiken glücklich, komme mit meinem (größtenteils katholischen) Umfeld bestens aus, arbeite in der Gemeinde mit (Modernisierungsversuche? Bild:;-).gif), bin mit den Hauptamtlichen sogar per Du. Manche Evangelen, zumal im Siegerland, vertreten teilweise stark zweifelhafte Standpunkte bezüglich des Glaubens - es gibt bei den Evangelen eine große Zahl von Freikirchen, die man schon fast als "Sekten" bezeichnen könnte. Der Gott und die Werte, an die ich glaube, haben beide Kirchen. Auch eine Abschaffung des Papstes, des Zölibats oder die Zulassung von Frauen zum Priesteramt (was ich strikt ablehne) lösen nicht alle Probleme. Oder warum hat die EK ebenfalls mit den abnehmenden Kirchenbesucherzahlen und mangelnden Priestern zu kämpfen? Ne du, ich bleib bei den Katholiken. Mist, schon wieder so lang geworden... Bild:;-).gif Ich hoffe, das hat meinen Standpunkt etwas geklärt. Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 16:47, 10. Mär 2007 (CET) Das ist alles sehr schwer zu verstehen. Erzähl mir doch etwas zu diesen evangelischen Freikirchen im Siegerland und den komischen Meinungen. Das würde ich gerne hören. Und du meinst also: Um nicht die sehr konservativen Christen mit den altmodischen Ansichten in den Entwicklungsländern der dritten Welt zu verlieren, wäre es gerechtfertigt, den Frauen weiterhin das Priesteramt zu verweigern und auch das Zölibat aufrecht zu erhalten? Da schlage ich, ohne dich beleidigen zu wollen, ehrlich gesagt die Hände über dem Kopf zusammen. Ich finde es ganz schlimm, Frauen nicht gleich mit den Männern zu behandeln. Was meinst du eigentlich noch damit, es sei eine Frage der Praktik? E.B 19:04, 11. Mär 2007 (CET) :Wie du vielleicht gemerkt hast, ist die Sache mit dem Zölibat schon ziemlich verzwickt. Wie ich schon geschrieben habe, bin auch ich für die Abschaffung, da es meiner Meinung nach keine wirkliche Rechtfertigung hierfür gibt. In den (durchaus nicht von Paulus selbst verfassten) Pastoralbriefen steht, dass ein Bischof ein guter Familienvater sein soll. Die Argumentation mit den Entwicklungsländern gibt auch mir manche Rätsel auf - ist aber im Grunde nachvollziehbar. Ich hoffe schließlich darauf, dass unser Papst einen guten Ausweg findet - beispielsweise die Heirat mit einer Frau, und wenn diese sterben sollte (Gott bewahre!), allein zu bleiben. Allerdings wird dies wahrscheinlich noch ein paar Jahre dauern. Die Frauen im Priesteramt sind da eine ganz andere Sache. Im Gottesdienst der Katholiken nimmt der Priester in der Wandlung die Position von Jesus Christus ein, da dort das letzte Abendmahl samt des Wandlungsgeschehens ("Dies ist mein Leib" - "Dies ist mein Blut") jedesmal neu vergegenwärtigt wird. Anders ist dies bei den Evangelen: Dort ist die Eucharistiefeier keine Vergegenwärtigung, sondern lediglich eine Erinnerung an die damaligen Geschehnisse. Aus diesem Grund können dort auch Frauen Priester werden, was bei der Katholischen Kirche unmöglich ist - Jesus war schließlich ein Mann. Dabei halte ich nichts davon, Frauen geringer zu schätzen als Männer. Und da hat sich auch bei der Katholischen Kirche vor allem in Deutschland schon viel gebessert, es gibt schließlich immer mehr GemeindereferentInnen, die hauptamtlich in den Gemeinden arbeiten. Was die Freikirchen im Siegerland betrifft, kann ich dir nicht sonderlich viel erzählen. Allein die Tatsache, dass da welche mit Flyern rumlaufen, die moderne Technik oder Frauenemanzipation ablehnen oder jeglichen Genuss als Sünde abtun (ja, es hört sich fast nach den Zeugen Jehovas an), finde ich höchst bedenklich. Die "Gemäßigten" sind da nicht ganz so schlimm, nehmen zur Eucharistie statt den Hostien allerdings Aldi-Toastbrot und halten sich nahezu wörtlich an die Bibel. Mehr weiß ich allerdings selbst nicht darüber. Welche Praxis meinst du denn jetzt genau? Ich kann das leider nicht mehr zuordnen. Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 19:59, 11. Mär 2007 (CET) Zum Thema konvertieren: Jede monotheistische Religion hat den Grundsatz "Liebe Gott und deinen Nächsten", deshalb ist es letztendlich sekundär welcher Religion man zugehört. Gruß, Premia Admin 20:32, 11. Mär 2007 (CET) :Ich bin und bleibe atheistisch. Is scho recht!!! E.B 19:28, 12. Mär 2007 (CET) :) ::Klang so, als wolltest du Ben Kenobi vom Katholizismus zum Evangelismus bekehren. Deshalb meine Anmerkung Bild:;-).gif Gruß, Premia Admin 21:14, 12. Mär 2007 (CET) :::Und ich bin nicht zu bekehren. Bild:;-).gif Aber es stimmt schon, was du gesagt hast, Premia: Das Gebot (v.a. "Liebe deinen Nächsten") gilt eigentlich für alle Weltreligionen. Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 21:20, 12. Mär 2007 (CET) Dein Lichtschwert Hallo Ben Kenobi, Ich wollte mal wissen wo her du das Lichtschwert von Obi-Wan Kenobi aus Episode III hast. Also wo hast du das gekauft? Und wen du es veraten willst, würde ich gerne wissen wie teuer das war? Danke schon mal im Vorauß. Gruß! --Der Heilige Klingone 19:09, 11. Mär 2007 (CET) :Das war bestimmt nur ein Scherz. Es gibt hier auch irgendwo jemanden, der Schreibt er sei Waffenmeister oder so in der GAR.E.B 19:15, 11. Mär 2007 (CET) ::Also ich glaube nicht, dass es ein Scherz ist! Gruß. --Der Heilige Klingone 19:24, 11. Mär 2007 (CET) :::In der Tat ist es kein Scherz, dass ich eine Replik von Obi-Wans Lichtschwert besitze. Die hab ich mir im September letzten Jahres bei Toy-Palace gekauft. Das ist der deutsche Vertrieb für solche Gegenstände, ursprünglich stammt die Replik vom Hersteller MasterReplicas aus den USA. Der Preis ist natürlich ganz schön happig: So ein Teil kostet 369 €. Was den Waffenmeister angeht: E.B, das war ich. Das Babel soll lediglich ausdrücken, dass ich mich ganz gut mit Waffen, v.a. denen der Republic Commandos, auskenne und die entsprechende Kategorie gefüllt habe. Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 19:35, 11. Mär 2007 (CET) ::::Ach so.E.B 19:36, 11. Mär 2007 (CET) :::::Ok, danke für deine Antwort! 369€ das ist schon teuer, aber ich habe trodzdem Lust mir so eins zu kaufen. --Der Heilige Klingone 20:01, 11. Mär 2007 (CET) ::::::Ich werde dich nicht davon abhalten! Bild:;-).gif Ben Kenobi 20:02, 11. Mär 2007 (CET) :::::::Hehe,Danke, Auf der Seite gibt es ja richtig viele Fan artikel. Ich stehe auch total auf das Blastergeweher von Boba Fett!!! Viele Grüße --Der Heilige Klingone 20:09, 11. Mär 2007 (CET) Wissbegierig? Du hast aber ganz schön viele Sachbücher bestellt...! Wieso denn? Hat das einen bestimmten Anlass? :) Ich hoffe du lässt uns etwas von diesem Wissen zukommen und zwar in Form von... äh... du weiß schon, was ich meine :) Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 16:20, 12. Mär 2007 (CET) :Was glaubst du denn, warum ich mir die bestelle? Bild:;-).gif Alles zum Wohl der Jedipedia! Nun, die letzten Diskussionen um mangelnde Quellen kann ich so nur widerlegen: So viel, wie daraus noch rauszuholen ist... Ist doch klar, dass ich da einiges hier einfließen lasse. Beispielsweise nehme ich mir als nächstes Geonosis vor, da kann das doch nur hilfreich sein. Und auch bei einigen Spezies und Droiden kann man noch was tun. Um auf die Überschrift zurückzukommen: Immer, Ani, immer! Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 16:24, 12. Mär 2007 (CET) ::Ach bist du lustig :D Geonosis... nimmst du dir vor... ich darf dann mal gespannt sein :) In alle Welten und Schauplätze steht da leider nicht so viel über den Planeten, aber auf jeden Fall genug, um den Artikel zu überarbeiten. :) --Anakin Skywalker Admin 16:29, 12. Mär 2007 (CET) :::Ich bin mir sicher, dass meine anderen Quellen auch noch etwas über Geonosis hergeben. Boba Fett und die RCs haben da z.B. einiges geliefert. Und die Fauna krieg ich ja aus NEG to Alien Species... Ben Kenobi 16:32, 12. Mär 2007 (CET) Danke Wollte nur mal kurz "Danke" sagen, dass du mir da was nützliches genannt hast. Also: "Danke"! Gruß Meister Yoda 19:41, 13. Mär 2007 (CET) :Gar kein Problem! Ich helfe gerne. Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 23:54, 13. Mär 2007 (CET) 2900 Artikel Hei Ben ich hab gerade den 2900 Artikel geschrieben ;) Jango 22:38, 22. Mär 2007 (CET) :Glückwunsch! Ben Kenobi 23:18, 22. Mär 2007 (CET) ::Hm, Moment, da steht doch noch 2899! Ben Kenobi 23:20, 22. Mär 2007 (CET) ::: jo ich weiss aber wenn du drauf drückst steht 2.900 geschriebene Artikel der 2899 ist von meinem Bruder Jango 23:22, 22. Mär 2007 (CET) ::::Welcher ist es denn jetzt? Ben Kenobi 23:33, 22. Mär 2007 (CET) Ups bisjen verwirrend das hab ich gerade geschrieben sollte mir angewöhnen so zu unterschreiben -- Jango 23:39, 22. Mär 2007 (CET) :Wie bitte? Ich wollte eigentlich nur wissen, welcher Artikel das jetzt ist. Ben Kenobi 23:40, 22. Mär 2007 (CET) :: Aso Plasmamine aber irgendwie steht da jetzt 2.902 Artikel obwohl nach meinem erst ein neuer dazu kam versteh ich nit Jango 23:42, 22. Mär 2007 (CET) :::Tja, Jango, tut mir Leid. Die IP mit ihrer Allianz-Vorhut hat dich leider um den 2900. Artikel gebracht. Vielleicht klappts ja beim 3000.? Bild:;-).gif Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 23:53, 22. Mär 2007 (CET) Jo habs gemerkt war mein Bruder übrigens hatte vergessen sich anzumelden aber der 3000 ist mir wie hast du das gesehen das der der 2900 is? -- Jango 23:56, 22. Mär 2007 (CET) :Ich hab gerechnet. Dein Bruder war das also? Gut, dann werd ich das mal dabeischreiben. Aber... welcher eigentlich? Ben Kenobi 00:01, 23. Mär 2007 (CET) Achso ja Boba F -- Jango 00:03, 23. Mär 2007 (CET) ICQ Hey ho Ben Kenobi darf ich dich bei ICQ adden -- Boba 22:47, 27. Mär 2007 (CEST) :Tus doch einfach... Bild:;-).gif Ben Kenobi 22:47, 27. Mär 2007 (CEST) ::Yihaa -- Boba 22:51, 27. Mär 2007 (CEST) Chaos "nebenan" Hallo Ben Kenobi, in der WP scheint ein richtiges Chaos zu herrschen, aus Wokieehpedia wurde Katarnipedia und aus Yoda Kermit the Frog. Weißt du, was los ist? --Asajj 19:59, 1. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Nichts für ungut, Ben! Aber du scheinst ja gerade nicht online zu sein... Auf der Wookieepedia treibt heute ein übler Aprilscherz sein Unwesen. Ich hoffe auch, dass sie morgen alles wiederherstellen :) Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 20:02, 1. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::Ich finde es ist ein schlechter Aprilscherz. Danke nochmal. --Asajj 20:03, 1. Apr 2007 (CEST) :::Tja, nun... ich hatte auch mit nem "Aprilscherz" zu kämpfen: Die T-Com hatte es irgendwie geschafft, dass wir ab Freitag kein Telefon mehr hatten - und damit natürlich auch kein Internet. Vor ein paar Minuten haben die es endlich wieder hingebogen... Ihr seid mich also nicht endgültig losgeworden! Bild:;-).gif Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 15:54, 2. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::::Ich fand den Aprilscherz auch echt mies. Die haben ihren Artikel zu Palpatine doch tatsächlich zu „Pope Benedict XVI“ umbenannt (siehe auch http://starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Palpatine&diff=prev&oldid=1220962). Ich bin zwar kein Katholik, aber das ist ja schon wirklich frech... Deshalb warst du nicht da, Ben! Und ich habe mich schon gewundert, wo du bist. Zum Glück haben wir dich noch nicht verjagen können :) Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 20:19, 2. Apr 2007 (CEST) :::::Wenn die unbedingt meinen, sich lächerlich machen zu müssen - da war unsere "Sithpedia" doch echt harmlos. Ärgerlich war da nur der Aprilscherz der Telekom. Soso, versucht ihrs denn? So leicht lass ich mich dann doch nicht verjagen, die Macht ist mit mir! Bild:;-).gif Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 21:22, 2. Apr 2007 (CEST) Wookie-Katamaran Ich habe ein Bild von dem Ding aber das lässt sich nicht hochladen. Schlimmer noch: Das mist Ding will nicht sein Worddokument verlassen! Bly 12:29, 5. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Schau mal in deine Diskussion! Ben Kenobi 12:32, 5. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::Ich habe den "alten" Artikel überarbeitet. Jetzt kannst du mit meinem alten Artikel machen was du willst. Bly 12:38, 5. Apr 2007 (CEST) :::Sehr gut. Aber bitte, nicht immer einen neuen Unterpunkt anlegen! Außerdem kannst du auch auf deiner Diskussionsseite antworten... Bild:;-).gif Ben Kenobi 12:42, 5. Apr 2007 (CEST) Größenangabe des Bomas Hallo Ben. Woher willst du denn wissen, ob der Boma 0,80-1,00 Meter groß ist? Das kommt doch so genau bei KOTOR II gar nicht vor. Da müsstest du wenn du mehr weißst aber noch die Quelle angeben. :) E.B 02:10, 6. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Ich hab geschätzt. Nehmen wir an, die Verbannte ist etwa 1,70 Meter groß - dann kommt das doch wohl ungefähr hin, oder? Außerdem steht da ja auch 0,80 - 1,00 Meter, ist also nicht genau. Ben Kenobi 02:14, 6. Apr 2007 (CEST ::Weißt du Ben ich will dich ja nicht ärgern, aber schätzen darfst du eigentlich ja nicht. Ich würde auch gerne, wurde aber auch schon darauf aufmerksam gemacht. E.B 02:16, 6. Apr 2007 (CEST) :::Jetzt sei mal nicht päpstlicher als der Papst (wie man so schön sagt). Es kommt ungefähr hin und eine leere Infobox sieht auch nicht aus. Gute Nacht wünscht Ben Kenobi 02:18, 6. Apr 2007 (CEST)